Not Just An Ordinary Sleepover Fic
by Keniko Curt formerly PokeDigi
Summary: Yes, it's another one for this section. But this time, I added more description than other fics here (They're still great, though), and I crossed over with some characters from the Bloody Roar games! I hope you enjoy! Has Taiora, Jyomi, Takari, Kenyako. M


Please title this page. (Page 3)

**Not Just Another Sleepover Fic  
**By Keniko Curt 

Disclaimers: I do not own Digimon. If I did, Tai and Sora would've gotten together. Damn Toei. . Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Bandai. Also, I do not own the characters Kenji/Bakuryu, Uriko, Yugo, and Alice from the Bloody Roar games. If I did, Kenji would have not been such an arrogant ass in BR3, and Uriko's BR3 personality would not be that of a 5-year-old. ~_~0 

Dedications: Christi, for introducing me to the world of Bloody Roar, Schala, Anthony, Jason, and all my friends for just being themselves, Toei and Hudson for doing such quality work (Even if they do mess up for the worse.), and especially for all Taiora fans. Even if Matt and Sora might be married, I'm still a proud Taiora fan, and I hope y'all still are, too. =) 

This takes place a few days after Malo Myotismon has been defeated. And I'm using the BR Characters from Christi(Tiger5913)'s timeline, rather than the BR3 timeline. 

Ages: Tai = 16. Sora = 16. Matt = 16. Izzy = 15. Joe = 17. Mimi = 17. TK = 13. Kari = 13. Davis = 13. Yolei = 14. Cody = 10. Ken = 14. 

------------------------------- 

Today, a 15-year-old boy named Taichi "Tai" Kamiya was sitting at home watching TV. Tai is a natural born leader. He had lead a group called the DigiDestined, and was a superb leader. He has big, brown hair, which it looks like it has not been combed in quite a while, dark brown eyes, and a blue headband around his forehead. But he was not all that happy with his situation very much. About 3 weeks prior to today, he had not been feeling like his usual self. Why you ask? Well, you would feel a bit weird too if a person you had deeply cared about was going out with your best friend. The girl I am talking about is named Sora Takenouchi. Sora was an attractive young lady with short, red hair, and hazel-colored eyes. She is sort of the tomboy of the group, but has consideration for others as well. Her and Tai have been very close, but have never officially hooked together. Sora knew that Tai had feelings for her, but Tai was just too nervous to let them out. You remember Tai's best friend I was talking about? Well, his name Is Yamato "Matt" Ishida. He is pretty much the "cool-dude" of the group. He has spiky, blonde hair, and can be very friendly if you get on his good side. He is also an excellent musician, and plays in a very famous band in his area, the "Teenage Wolves". Well, he's the one that has admitted his "feelings" to Sora first. Tai had tried to hide his feelings about this situation, but inside him, it was really hurting. 

"_Sora... why did you have to go with Matt...?_" the brown haired teen had thought to himself. "_I... I never got a chance to say..._" 

His thoughts got cut off by his sister, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, running in through their front door. Kari has a very much light-filled spirit. Like her brother Tai, she has brown hair, but is not spiky and big. She also has brownish colored eyes like her brother. She can be very adventureous when the time comes. But lately, she's been calming down, since she had been going out with her new boyfriend, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. TK is Matt's little brother. His main trait is hope, in which he has lots of in everything. Like his older brother, he has blonde, spiky hair, and blueish eyes. He has always been fond of Kari, and actually wanted to tell her his true feelings the day after MaloMyotismon was defeated. He had felt that was the time to ask Kari out, since the threat to the Digital World was over, and they could all relax. 

"Hi, Tai! You ready for tonight?" Kari chimed in. 

"...Huh? What? What about tonight?" Tai had replied, quite lost in his own thoughts. 

"Duh! The sleepover!" the brown haired girl said, almost sweatdropping. 

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!" Tai said. 

"Pfft, 'almost', huh? Anyway, I found a few people that are really big fans of our DigiDestined group! Do you think I can invite them?" Kari questioned. 

"Oh, sure! ...But, who are they?" the teen said. 

"Hmmm... I can't quite remember... I think 2 of the last names were... 'Oragami', or something like that... Kenji! Kenji and Yugo Oragami! And lesse... Uriko and Alice... Nonomura, I think..." Kari said, puzzled. 

"Hmmm... I heard of them before... but I can't remember from where..." Tai said. 

"Well, they're coming tonight. Oh! I think that you forgot to invite Sora! But don't worry; I already sent her an invite!" Kari said, quite happily. 

"WHAT?! Erm, I mean... 'WHAT' are we gonna serve on the pizza? I forgot to add any toppings!" Tai said, trying to correct himself. 

Kari blinked a couple of times at the surpisment of Tai's _WHAT?!_. "Ohhh, I get it." Kari teased with a sly smile. "You're in looooooooove with Sora, aren't you?" she said, razzing out her tongue. 

"Grrr..." Tai murmered to himself. "_Just great... I invited everyone but Sora, so I won't have to look at her and Matt together..._" Tai thought to himself. "_But oh well... I woudl've had to face this sooner or later..._" "Yeah, sure Kari." Tai said, trying to hide what he really felt. 

"Whatever. Anyway, the sleepover starts at 6 tonight, so be ready by then." Kari said, as she went into her room, humming a tune. 

"_Oh well... I might as well get ready..."_

******************* 

At about 5:50 that night, everything for the sleepover was set up. They had about 5 Pepperoni pizzas lined up, with lots of different kinds of soda. They had the stereo up with lots of CDs ready, mostly CDs from Wada Kouji and AiM(Japanese groups that sing the Japanese songs for Digimon). They also had a Nintendo Gamecube and Playstation 2 set up with Super Smash Bros. Melee and Bloody Roar 3. Tai was nervously walking around in his pajamas, waiting for the other guests to arrive. Kari just came out from her room, dressed in her PJs, just watching Tai. 

"...You're gonna wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that." Kari joked. 

"Ha ha, very funny." Tai said, sarcastically. "I'm just a bit nervous that's all." 

Just then, the doorbell rang. It nearly scared Tai so much, since he wasn't expecting any guests, that he almost slipped on the floor. Kari just sighed, and shook her head. 

"Men..." Kari said, as she walked over to the door, and opened it. A boy about Kari's age, that almost looked like Tai in a way was standing there in his PJs and sleeping bag. 

"Hi, Kari!" the boy said. 

"Oh... hi Davis... come on in." Kari said, almost unenthusiastic. 

This boy was Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya. You can consider him a good leader... if you think being as arrogant as Kenji from BR3 is considered a good leader. He a bit on the slow side as well, plus can say the wrong thing at the wrong time very often. His hair is a dark brown, as well as his eyes. 

"Huh?" Davis said, puzzled as he walked in. "You don't seem to be excited to see me, too much..." 

"Heh... don't count on it anytime in the future." Tai said, jokingly. 

"Tai!!" Kari said, as she whapped him on the back of his head. "He's our friend, and we shouldn't say things like that about our friends! Even if they may be true!" 

"Yeah! What Kari said!" Davis commented, not realizing what she has just said. 

"Ow!!! Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Tai apologized, rubbing the back of his head. 

At that time, there was a doorbell noise, and a knock at the door. Tai went over to the door, and opened it. A tall girl and a small boy appeared at the door. 

"Hi, Yolei! Cody! Come on in!" 

Miyako "Yolei" Inoue is a pretty hyper girl. She often makes certain decisions without thinking, but can quickly back them up. She has long, light-purple hair, which she wears a bandana with. She also has pretty big glasses as well, but that doesn't really bother her purple eyes that much. 

Iori "Cody" Hida is the youngest of the group. He acts very mature for his age, and is very considerate of other people. Even if he may be the youngest, he can also be the most responsible of the group as well. He has black hair, which is kind of dome-ish, and big, brown eyes. 

"Hi, Tai! Hi, Kari!" Yolei yelled out, cheerfully. 

"Hey, everyone!" Cody yelled out as well. 

Tai, Kari, and Davis all greeted them in their own way. 

"Cody! Let's have that rematch on Super Smash Bros. Melee; now!" Davis yelled out at Cody, from the living room. 

"Bring it!" Cody yelled back, as he ran over to the living room, and both picked up controllers for the Gamecube. 

"Umm... make yourself at home..." Tai sarcastically said to Cody. 

"Oy vey... boys and their video games..." Yolei sighed. 

"Hey, boys aren't the only ones who like games; I still need to play you at Bloody Roar 3! Just don't use that disgusting Uranus chick again. She looks nasty." Kari said, disgustingly sticking out her tongue. 

"Okay, I reminded myself not to choose her a looooong time ago, heh." Yolei laughed, as they both headed for the PS2 hooked up to the other TV. 

"...Maybe I should get into these games more..." Tai said to himself. 

"Isn't playing soccer 24/7 enough games for you?" A girl's voice said in the doorway. 

"Huh?" Tai said, puzzled. He looked in the doorway to see Sora, in her pajamas, with a sleeping bag under her arm. "Oh... hi Sora!" 

"Hiya, Tai!" Sora said, as she hugged Tai, closely. Even if they weren't together, she still though of him as a good friend. 

"_Damn, she looks so beautiful..."_Tai thought to himself, as he ended the hug. "Oh... come on in." 

"Thank you, Tai." Sora said, as she walked into the living room where everyone else was at. Keeping his eyes gazed on Sora, he closed the door... not knowing that there was someone there. 

"Ow! Hey!!" a male teen's voice yelled out. 

"Oops!" Tai said, surprisingly, as he opened the door. He saw Matt rubbing his nose, and TK right behind him, both in PJs, and with sleeping bags. "Ay... Sorry about that..." Tai said, as he sweatdropped. 

"That's... all right." Matt said. "Don't worry about it." 

Sora saw what just happened and rushed over to Matt's side. 

"Matt! Honey, are you okay??" Sora said, worrying. 

"'_Honey'... how can I take this...?_" Tai thought. Ironically, Matt was thinking that exact same thing. 

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Matt said, putting her arm around Sora, but also keeping a short distance. "I'll be okay... as long as I have you." 

"_Oh geez, I can see right through him... that's total bull."_ Tai thought. 

"Oh Matt..." Sora said, as she kissed him on the cheek. 

"Yeah, okay." Matt said. He pretty much didn't know that she kissed him. 

"_*sigh*... Why'd she have to fall for him_" Tai thought, again. 

TK walked in along with Matt. 

"Hey, Kar-iiiiiii!" Tai yelled. "Your little **boy**friend is here!" 

"Tai! You're such a dork!" Kari yelled back, as she paused her game, and went to greet TK. And when I say greet with them, I mean hugging tightly, and almost making out. 

"Okay, okay, you two," Tai started, as he walked over toward them. He tried to pry them apart from the middle. "Break... it... up!!" At the word "up!!", they were finally released from the kiss, and almost went flying across the room. "Save it for the games later on." 

"Okay..." both TK and Kari said. 

"I got to get back to my match with Yolei again. Uriko's kicking Kenji's butt in that game!" Kari said, as she went back to the game. TK sat with her, and watched her play. 

"_...Wait a second..."_Tai thought to himself. 

****FLASHBACK****

_ "Pfft, 'almost', huh? Anyway, I found a few people that are really big fans of our DigiDestined group! Do you think I can invite them?" Kari questioned._

_ "Oh, sure! ...But, who are they?" the teen said._

_ "Hmmm... I can't quite remember... I think 2 of the last names were... 'Oragami', or something like that... Kenji! Kenji and Yugo Oragami! And lesse... Uriko and Alice... Nonomura, I think..." Kari said, puzzled._

_ "Hmmm... I heard of them before... but I can't remember from where..." Tai said._

****END FLASHBACK****

Tai then realized where he had heard of those two characters before; they were from Bloody Roar! He figured that Kari was lying about them ever coming over here, so he decided not to mention it. Just then, there was another doorbell noise. Tai went back over to the door, but before he opened it, he heard quite loud arguing on the other side. But he opened the door, anyway. He saw one male teen about his age, and one male kid about Yolei's age. 

"I'm waaaaay better at Donkey Madness!" the older kid said. 

"Heh, in your dreams!" the younger kid said. 

"Yo! Izzy! Ken! Chill out!" 

The older male teen was Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi. He is pretty much the brains of the original group. He's obsessed with computers and technology, and always carries around his pineapple laptop with him. He has really short, but spiky red hair, and very dark brown eyes. 

The other kid was Ken Ichijouji(Try saying that name three times fast. ^_~). When the DDs originally met Ken, he was the Digimon Emporer. He used to capture Digimon, and put them under his control. Later on, he had realized that the Digimon were not just data; they were actual living things. And he had been realing that he was hurting them. But he was just under control all that time, and when he wasn't, and still today, his main trait is Kindness. He has black hair, which style is similar to Kari's, and big, blue eyes. Both him and Izzy, like the rest, were dressed in their PJs and carrying sleeping bags. 

"Oops! Sorry about that;" Ken started. "I was just explaining to Izzy that I'm better than him in Donkey Madness. 

"Oh come on!!" Izzy argued. 

"Guys, guys! Chill out! This is a sleepover! You can duke it out if we have a pillow-fight or something!" Tai yelled at them. 

"*grumble*... okay..." Izzy and Ken mumbled, as they walked in, eyeing each-other. They walked over to the Gamecube, where Cody and Davis were playing SSBM. Cody just won. 

"Yes! Haha! I told you you couldn't beat me!" Cody yelled, victoriously. 

"What?! How could I lose?! I was using Bowser, the toughest out of everyone!" Davis complained. 

"Well, I say you give it a little more training, on a count of me beating you with Peach!" Cody said, proudly. 

"Grrrrrr..." Davis said, slightly blushing in embarassment. 

Tai went over to the PS2 area, to see Yolei and Kari still playing BR3, with TK watching them. 

"Hmm..." Tai started. "That Uriko sure is tough. I hope she doesn't try to kill me when she comes over!" he said, trying to catch his sister off guard. 

"Well, just watch yourself. She is pretty lethal." Kari said without hesitation. 

Tai just made a quick looping motion at the side of his head, and pointed to Kari. "Well; I think that's about every-" Tai started to say, as the doorbell rang. "-...one. Who could that be?" Tai started walking over to the door. When he opened it, he saw two very familiar friends of his. One of them was a male that he didn't know that he would be able to make it, and the other was a female in which he thought wasn't gonna come. 

"Hi, Tai! Looks like I made it after all!" They both said. 

"Joe! Mimi! I'm glad you two came! Come on in!" Tai said in excitement. 

Mimi Tachikawa is the "Pretty girl" of the group. She used to be very concieted about herself, but later on became more sincire of others. She's also a very considerate girl, too. She has chocolate brown eyes, and semi-dark brown hair, which she wears a green hat over when she's outside. But in this case, she's not wearing it. 

Jyou "Joe" Kido is pretty much the reliable one of the group. He kind of a nerd as well, but he's been less of one lately; just REALLY into his studies now. He is very cautious when in comes to adventuring, but it's always for the better. About a year after the fight with Apocolymon, Mimi and Joe started to realize that they had feelings for each-other, but decided to not let anyone know about their relationship. But they've been keeping close in-touch with each-other ever since, and never tried to let anything come in between their relationship. The reason why Tai thought he wasn't gonna come was because Joe had an illness, in which he told Tai in advance about. Looks like Mimi gave him the cure. ^_~ 

"Sure, Tai!" Mimi chimed in, as her and Joe walked in. "Hi everyone!" 

Everyone looked towards the doorway. They were really surprised to see Mimi, since they didn't know she was coming. They all paused their games, except Matt and Sora, who were too busy talking and eating pizza, that they didn't know they were there. 

"Hey Matt! Sora! Joe and Mimi are here!" Kari yelled out to Matt and Sora. 

They both finally noticed that they were there, and decided to walk over there as well. They all greeted Joe and Mimi in their own ways (high-fives, hugs, etc.). 

"All right! I think everyone's here!" Tai said. 

"Not yet..." Kari started to say. 

"...Huh?" Tai puzzly said. "Oh... don't tell me that you still think that I think those Bloody Roar characters are gonna be-" Tai got interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "-...here." 

"Ah! That must be them!" Kari happily said. The brown haired girl went over towards the door, and opened up. 4 very familar characters appeared at the door. Tai was very much surprised, that his jaw practically dropped. 

"Uhhhhhh...!!" Tai nervously started. "Wha... how... who... where... WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!" 

"...What's with him?" the the younger female had said. "Is he gonna be all right?" 

"Yeah, don't worry about him. He's just a bit shocked." Kari replied. 

"Ummm..." the older of the males started. "Isn't a 'bit' supposed to like... small? He looks a lot surprised." 

"Oh sheesh... she wasn't serious! It was sarcasm!" The older femaled scolded. 

"Wow... I never knew how dumb my brother was, heh." the younger male spoke up. 

Kari laughed, slightly. "Everyone... meet Uriko and Alice Nonmura, and Kenji and Yugo Oragami!" 

"It's 'OH-gami'!" Kenji said, quite annoyed. 

Yes, it was true; Kari had made friends with the actual Bloody Roar characters themselves! Kenji was the younger of the males; about 17 years old. He is very skillful in the art of the ninja, but sometimes can get a bit too much into his training. Him and Uriko have been very close, and are now engaged to each-other; happily engaged, I might add.... VERY happily, if you've looked at Tiger5913's fics. He his spiky black hair, and dark brown eyes. 

His fiancé, Uriko Nonomura is a fun-loving teen. As like Kenji, she is 17 years old. She's very advanced at the art of Kenpo, thanks to her teacher, Long Shin. She trained very hard, in order to save her mother, Mitsuko, and became a very superb fighter. Her first re-encounter with Kenji since they were little kids was not a very peaceful one. They fought each-other, but Uriko came out victorious. She's also as much in love with Kenji as his is with her. She has long, brown hair, which she has long bangs out in front of her, and chocolate brown eyes. 

Her sister is Alice Nonomura. She is very skilled at nursing, and fighting when it has to come down to it. She really has a kind heart, but if you get her mad, she can be very irritating; especially her voice. But mainly, she's only be irritated by her boyfriend Yugo, who I shall explain in a bit. But she still loves him anyway. She has hot purple hair (I meant "hot purple" as the color, not saying her hair is hot as in sexy, mind you. ^_~), and ocean blue eyes. 

Yugo Ohgami is Alice's boyfriend I was talking about. Well, how can I explain him... try to imagine Davis. Now, make him 8 years older. Now, give him the personality of one of those sex-obsessed guys at your school. But, if you are one of those sex-obsessed guys, just imagine that you are Yugo in this fic. =P But when he's just with Alice, he can be very sweet. I guess he just wants to impress his friends, or something like that. Too bad it never works. Yugo has light brown hair, light brown eyes, and an "x" shaped scar on his face. 

I don't know if I have to tell you this, since you've probably already guessed, but they were all in their pajamas as well. ^_^ 

"Anyway, come on in! We're about to play a game!" Kari said to them 

"Yeah, I'm sick of creaming Davis." Cody said. 

"And I'm tired of losing!" Davis whined. 

"_Maybe it's because you're a loser."_ Kari thought to herself. "Hey, how about we play Truth or Dare?" 

"All right!!" Yugo yelled out. 

"But we're gonna keep it at a PG-13 level." Kari reassured them. 

"Awww..." Yugo said, as he frowned. 

Everyone sweatdropped. 

"Umm... can we at least all get out of this doorway?" Uriko suggested. 

"Huh? Oh, erm, yeah, hehe, sorry about that!" 

Everyone scrambled out of the doorway, and into Tai and Kari's living room. They all sat around in a circle, to begin the game. 

************ 

_To be continued..._

__************ 

**Author's Note**: Okay, this is my first time at an official crossover fic. If you have ever played any of the BR games, the characters may be familiar to you. If not, well, I just explained the characters, if you didn't pay attention. ^_~. So, please leave reviews, and tell me if this fic has promise to it. Ciao! ^^ 


End file.
